


The One You're With

by noctaval



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder, M/M, Rare Pairing, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaval/pseuds/noctaval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Lester can't hack it with the fairer sex. Jeff has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You're With

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's not always the pretty ones. Set during "Chuck versus the Fake Name."

“We're never gonna be popular with the ladies, are we?” Jeff droned mournfully. Their fleeing customer launched a last disgusted glance over her shoulder, a look normally reserved for vermin, moldy bread, and emails from Nigeria.

“I doubt it very much, my friend. Such pursuits seem to be reserved for the suave, the debonair; people like,” Lester's dark eyes glittered as he flipped back his hair and hissed, “Chuck Bartowski.”

The two watched balefully as the Nerd Herder in question walked past the end of the games aisle with hand at the small of Hannah's back. Lester smacked the counter in frustration and tried to bore a hole through Chuck with his laser vision. It was woefully ineffective. _Damn_ , Hannah was fine.

Jeff leaned in intrusively, his fetid breath hot on Lester's neck.

“Wanna blow me in the mens' room?” Jeff asked abruptly. Lester turned to stare incredulously at his friend, his mouth dangling open.

“I've really fixed up the place,” Jeff continued in his usual monotone, “Carpet, got some posters on the walls. Hot ladies,” he leered, and stared right back at Lester.

Jeff's pitiful tuft of hair rocked hopefully in the AC's indoor breeze. It was obvious to Lester that he had slept in his uniform. His tie was askew, and while his unwashed body smelled of spilled beer and stale sweat, his breath was more like Philly cheesesteak. With onions. Not at all like the sweet, sweet scent of a woman, which Lester imagined was something like apples, or maybe cream soda.

Jeff locked on to Lester's gaze and waggled his eyebrows in a ludicrously suggestive gesture. His eyes were very blue.

Lester closed his mouth.

“Sure,” his tongue responded without him, and before he could correct it Jeff was ushering him away from the help desk, one solicitous hand at his back.

Lester gathered his pride, straightened his shoulders and adopted a benevolent air. When Jeff glanced back Lester gave him his best come-hither look, complete with fluttering eyelashes, and pretended to be unaffected by Jeff's astonishing flush.

He also pretended not to notice the look of wide-eyed horror on Morgan's face as they adjourned to the restroom together, and when a customer approached, Lester just smiled “Employees only,” and let the lock click behind them.


End file.
